


Peculiar kids create a group chat

by Craftdragon



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Bronwyns a powerful lesbian, Fluff, Much Chaos, Multi, Unsupervised peculiar children, bi Emma, chat fic, maybe angst in future idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftdragon/pseuds/Craftdragon
Summary: Your average chaotic group chat with a bit of peculiararity tossed in





	1. Chapter 1

**Enoch** has created **Leetle Creechers** 

**Enoch:** *behold*

**Olive:** What the fuck is this?

**Bronwyn:** Language!

**Millard:** Let the gremlin swear

**Olive:** Yeah let me swear

**Emma:** #letthegremlinswear2k19

**Bronwyn:** *No.*

**Enoch:** yES

**Olive:** I’m gonna do it

**Emma:** yes

**Millard:** yes

**Enoch:** yes

**Jacob:** yes

**Claire:** yes

**Hugh:** yes

**Fiona:** yes

**Horace:** Yes.

**Olive:** ***F U C K***

**Bronwyn:** Nooo!

**Enoch:** We Stan a Queen 👑 

**Millard:** If you say that again I will hurt you

**Horace:** That’s abuse

**Emma:** No it’s doing his service to this country

**Enoch:** I just feel so attacked right now

**Jacob:** That’s because Emma beat the shit out of you earlier

**Horace:** Wh

**Millard:** spill the tea sis

**Jacob:** So Emma and I were cuddling and watching a horror movie 

**Jacob:** And it was all cool and chill

**Jacob:** And then Enoch walks in

**Jacob:** At first he just stared at us

**Jacob: ** Then he said

**Jacob: ** “Well that’s a big Hetero-Don’t”

**Emma:** I hadn’t realised he was there and as he said that blood splattered on the screen

**Enoch:** She screamed so ducken loud it was hilarious

**Emma:** You screamed even louder when I was beating you up

**Enoch:** *Bitch*

**Bronwyn:** *please no swear*

**Horace:** Heck!

**Enoch: ** ALSKJDJSJS

**Horace:** ?

**Millard:** lmao you killed him

**Fiona:** He’s in the ground quietly screaming

**Claire:** How do you quietly scream?

**Fiona:** It’s like he’s screaming

**Fiona:** But at a whisper volume

**Hugh:** it’s fucking hilarious

**Horace:** I don’t understand??

**Millard:** You killed him

**Millard:** simple as that bud

**Enoch:** It was funny don’t judge me

**Bronwyn:** Nobody’s gonna judge you here 😊

**Enoch:** *Disgusting*

**Bronwyn:** Alright then square up pussy boy

**Jacob:** oh shit

**Enoch:** I’msorryhavemercyonme

**Bronwyn:** Apology accepted 😌

**Claire:** Dammit I thought Enoch was finally gonna get the beating he deserves

**Horace:** If only,,,,,

**Enoch:** hey! I’m still here

**Horace:** How unfortunate 

**Enoch:** bitch

**Horace:** I’m a hot bitch

**Enoch:** fuck I’ve been bamboozled again

**Emma:** In other news, who wants pizza?

**Millard:** do you even have to ask?

**Emma: ** fair enough 

 

**Enoch**>**Emma**

**Enoch:** If you get Hawaiian I’ll cut you

**Emma:** god luck shorty

**Enoch:** I’m telling your boyfriend

**Emma:** fuckpleaseno

**Enoch:** get meat lovers pizza or I’ll tell your boyfriend that you insulted me, the you’ll lose your stupid little bet and will have to do all my chores for a month 

**Emma:** fine

**Leetle Creechers**

**Horace:** gimme

**Millard:** gimme

**Hugh:** gimme

**Olive: a man after midnight**

**Fiona:** No

**Fiona:** stop 

**Hugh:** aww c’mon fi

**Fiona:** No

**Hugh: pwease?**

**Fiona:**nope

**Hugh:** I’ll give wu extwa kiss and cuddews

**Fiona:** .....maybe

**Enoch:** No absolutely disgusting not in my Christian server

**Fiona:** Fuck you we all know you’re in love with someone

**Enoch:** what? no! lies!!

**Jacob:** She’s not wrong

**Enoch: ** No, she’s a fucking wench that’s what she is

**Hugh:** squARE UP DONT INSULT MY FI

**Millard:** Okay calm down mister white knight

**Hugh:** But he insulted Fiona!

**Horace:** He insults everyone, this isn’t something new

**Emma:** no beat the shit out of him Hugh, he deserves it

**Enoch:** why is everyone in this chat so eager to beat me up?

**Millard:** You’re very beat-up-able

**Enoch:** Anyway who doesn’t wanna beat me up say I

**Horace:** I

**Enoch: ** At least someone cares about me.


	2. Enoch Fights Romance in the Parking Lot at Three AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoch don't like romance.
> 
> He will fight it.

**Bronwyn:** Todays the day

 **Enoch:** Friday?

 **Hugh:** Fiona and I's 45th anniversary! 

**Fiona: <3**

Hugh: ily

**Enoch: D I S G U S T I N G**

**Olive: _Not today Satan_**

**Emma:** Olive have I ever told you how much I love and appreciate you? because that was all I needed to keep me going today

 **Olive:** UwU

**Claire: NO FUCKING UWU-ING IN MY CHAT**

**Enoch: _I think you mean my chat_**

**Claire:** Shut up emo-trash

 **Horace:** Critical hit

 **Hugh:** Look, I love insulting Enoch as much as the next person but,,,,,  _Fiona_

 **Fiona:** skskskskskk you're so sweet holy shit I love you so much hhhhh

**Hugh: nO I LOVE YOU MORE**

**Jacob:**  Happy anniversary guys!!!

 **Emma:** congrats my favourite nature nerds

**Bronwyn: <3 lots of love!!!!**

  **Enoch:** Romance is stupid

 **Horace:** Aww, c'mon. lighten up a little! romance is awesome!

**Enoch: No Horace not you too**

**Hugh:  Horace is on team romance fight me Enoch**

**Enoch:**  How dare you.

 **Enoch:** The nerve of you people

 **Enoch:** Absolutely disgusting behaviour

 **Jacob:** Stfu you cranky old man

 **Enoch:** Square up bitch-boy

**Emma:** _If you hurt my boyfriend I will melt all your homunculi and burn your grubby little face off_

**Bronwyn:** No!! No fighting!!

 **Fiona:** Enoch you little fuck

 **Millard:** sup losers what'd I miss

**Millard: oh my**

**Horace:** Everyone wants to beat the shit out of Enoch

 **Claire:** In other news

 **Claire:** There is a man at the door

 **Emma:** whAT

**Jacob: ClairE YOU BETTER BE JOKING**

**Claire:**  I'm not. He's just standing there, he knocked a couple times.

 **Bronwyn:** Has he hurt you? Are you okay? I'll kill him

 **Claire:** No, i'm fine

 **Jacob:** I'm coming don't do anything till I get there

...

 **Jacob:** It's okay guys. It was just one of my parents friends.

 **Emma:** Do you think they're suspicious?

 **Jacob:** Nah, I just told him they're on a work trip.

 **Millard:** We better not let the bird find out, she lose it if she hears what happened.

 **Hugh:** I don't wanna be dragged back to devils acre.

 **Enoch:** she'll be catching these fists if she tries to take us back to that eternal shit hole.

 **Fiona:** feisty Enoch is best Enoch.

 **Enoch:** is this,,,,, love and appreciation???

 **Horace:** y **es**

 **Enoch:** Disgusting

 **Horace:** What  _isn't_ disgusting to you?

 **Enoch:** there are some things I actually like

 **Horace:** such as?

 **Enoch:** being disgusted.

**Horace: fucking little shit-**

**Enoch:**  uwu

 **Emma:** d

 **Emma:** did Enoch just uwu

 **Jacob:** I'm calling the police-

**Bronwyn: mY EMO SON UWU-ED**

Enoch: I'm not your son

**Claire:** _you're not denying the emo part though._

**Millard: E M O**

**Hugh:** _Bees?_

 

**Olive:** _BEES_

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaaaaaaaaaa

**Enoch:** _A moment of silence for our fallen UwU's_

**Emma:** Stop that is a dead meme

**Enoch:** Why should I listen to you? Cringe culture is DEAD

**Enoch:** _uwu_

**Horace:** Sir this is an absolutely disgusting crime

**Enoch:** rawr xD

**Jacob:** sTOP IM GETTING FLASHBACKS TO MY OLD EMO PHASE

**Emma:** This is disgusting, I'm breaking up with you.

**Horace:** Ooh damn, she used a full stop

**Enoch:** ooOOH 

**Jacob:** Fine then I'm taking away your Minecraft privileges.

**Emma:** Wait babe no-

**Bronwyn:** No break ups in my Christian chat

**Olive:** I'm breaking up with life

**Bronwyn:** OLIVE N O

**Olive:** uwu

**Enoch:** Hell yeah, join the dark side

**Emma:** I'm genuinely horrified by this

**Enoch:** And I couldn't care less

**Horace:** scorching response

**Enoch:** H-Horace-chan noticed m-m-me?? >///<

**Horace:** Go drown yourself in the kitchen sink

**Millard:** Our boy's presenting some homicidal tendencies

**Horace:** I'm telling him to do it himself, not saying I'll do it to him

**Millard:** Sure boo

**Horace:** Don't call me boo

**Emma:** Yeah, it's only cute when Horace calls people petnames

**Bronwyn:** What about me??

**Emma:** It's overpoweringly cute when you do it

**Bronwyn: U W U**

**Jacob:** no

**Emma: Let her be free**

**Enoch:** Hang on that's not fair

**Emma:** Yeah but I like Bron more than you

**Enoch: Homophobic**

**Emma:** What

**Jacob:** Hang on, what??

**Bronwyn:** How?

**Hugh:** This was not a great time to come in

**Millard:** owo

**Horace:** Very appropriate

**Enoch:** Holy shit hang on, did I not tell you??

**Jacob:** Tell us what exactly??

**Enoch: im screaming**

**Horace:** ???

**Enoch:** I literally forgot to come out to you guys ohmygofkhadjbsfjb

**Horace: You FUCKING idiot**

**Emma:** Jesus Christ Enoch

 

 

 


End file.
